Unified Maroon Forces
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:maroon;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || January 30, 2008 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- |} Introduction Welcome to the Unified Maroon Forces. And I'm telling you, it's great here. The air is clean, the water is clean, even the dirt is clean! And the best part about this place is, "we have no politicians". The Unified Maroon Forces, simply known as (UMF), was formed on the 30th, January, 2008. We are a sovereign alliance that is formed from the lasting friendships that have weathered the long and arduous history of the Maroon Defense Coalition (MDC) and the subsequent merger of the MDC and the Multi-Colored X Alliance (MCXA). The Unified Maroon Forces is a small alliance by design, our members are dedicated to always be 'excellent to one another', we also love to party because we love the feeling of being hammered at six in the morning. Some would go as far as worshipping 'Bailey's Irish Cream'. It's the friendship forged in toasts to your own self-destructive inebriation. The brotherhood found in the arms of a friend who comforts you as you sacrifice yourself to the white porcelain god. The companionship that drags you back to the table for another round well after you have had more than enough. That's the stuff that can't be made online. But we're going to try anyway. Our goals are different from most alliance, we have no desire to monopolize Planet Bob or conquer other alliances; we are not concerned with becoming a sanctioned alliance or taking control of certain color sphere. Our concern is to simply making the cybernations gaming experience an enjoyable one for our members and to better understand the game, to aid and assist our friends and to create a skilled economic and military nations. However, the most important aspect of The Unified Maroon Forces is the friendship and camaraderie that exists among our members. We will not sap our members' enjoyment of the game by enforcing forum attendance requirements; however, voting is MANDATORY on all alliance matters (further explained in the charter below). We are dedicated to always be excellent to one another, have as much fun as possible and to always uphold our principles/motto of LOYALTY, INTEGRITY, and HONOR. Article I: Membership *1.1 The Unified Maroon Forces is a maroon base alliance, however, we would accept members of all team colors. To obtain membership, a nation must be unaligned and not currently in war status. If an applicant nation is an aligned nation, permission to leave former alliance must be obtained. Application and an oath of allegiance are taken by the applicant in the Unified Maroon Forces' Forum. *1.2 Membership can be denied and revoked by a 60% majority in the Supreme Assembly and One Prime Minister/Deputy Prime Minister. Article II: Executive Leadership Powers *2.1 The Executive leadership will consist of 3 Prime Ministers, chosen by the Supreme Assembly. *2.2 Executive Only Decisions must be decided and veto on a 2/3 votes. *2.3 The Prime Ministers will Control all aspects of The Alliance and retain the right to veto on all Supreme Assembly votes. *2.4 A Deputy Prime Minister shall be nominated by the Supreme Assembly and approved by the Prime Ministers. *2.5 The Deputy Prime Minister will head the Supreme Assembly and have only the rights not conferred upon the Sovereign Prime Ministers. Should a Prime Minister resign or be dismiss, the current Deputy Prime Minister will automatically assume the vacant Prime Minister slot and a New Deputy Prime Minister must be appointed within 48 hours. *2.6 The Prime Ministers will have the power over the Supreme Assembly, War/Peace, Final decisions in Foreign Affairs and Control of the Foreign Aid being sent to outside allies. *2.7 Term of service – The Executive Leadership shall remain in their positions permanently until they resign or are dismissed. Article III. Supreme Assembly *3.1 The Supreme Assembly consists of 5 Affairs Council members and 5 Legislative Council members. *3.2 The 5 Affairs Council members are nominated by the general populace and appointed by the Prime Ministers. They shall be comprised of: **3.2.1 The Director of Foreign Affairs and Propaganda Department **3.2.2 The Director of Finance and Trade Department **3.2.3 The Director of Interior and Public Security Department **3.2.4 The Director of Education and Recruitment Department **3.2.5 The Director of Defense Department *3.3 The 5 Legislative Council members will be nominated/selected/voted by the General Populace of the Alliance every 8–10 weeks. The Legislative Council shall be in charge of authorizing/approving the establishment or elimination of Departmental programs, decisions and projects. **3.3.1 If in a war, elections will be placed on hold until such time the conflict is contained enough. **3.3.2 Upon the moment when there are only four Legislative council members; a replacement will be nominated by the General Population of the Alliance and appointed by the Prime Ministers. *3.4 Decisions of the Supreme Assembly will require a 60% majority in both Councils. *3.5 In a time of War, a Military General Officer appointed by the Supreme Assembly will act as the Supreme Commander of Alliance Forces and shall be responsible for the unified strategic direction of the combatant forces; their operation under unified command; and for their integration into an efficient teams. The term of service of the Supreme Commander of Alliance Forces shall last as long as the conflict/war campaign or a dismissal is enforced. Article IV. The Alliance Populace *4.1 The Alliance populace will vote on the Affairs & Legislative Council and any policies affecting their time in the Alliance. **4.1.1 Votes ***Voting is a MANDATORY requirement for each Unified Maroon Forces members, failure to participate will be expelled on a 3 strikes rule. (Article V. 10.2 and 10.3) ***Votes will be put up after a discussion of a proposed issue has been in place for 5 days (120 hours). ***Issues will remain up for vote for a period of three days (72 hours). ***At the end of the voting period a 75% majority of votes is required to pass the vote. *4.2 The Populace has the reserved right of expelling a member, through evidence of treason or espionage (immediate expulsion). And the perpetrator shall be placed on a Permanent enemy of the Alliance list. *4.3 May expel any Officials with evidence and concrete proof of a crime or act against the interests of the alliance, with a 75% majority. *4.4 May call for a vote of no confidence in any Officials, which must pass with a 75% majority due to the severity of the accusation. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances